


Underneath Your Clothes

by dettiot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>underneath your clothes/there’s an endless story/there’s the man I chose/there’s my territory.</i>  The aftermath of Oliver and Felicity getting engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for callistawolf, inspired by the dress EBR is seen wearing in behind-the-scene pictures for episode 4x09. Based off spoilery speculation.

Oliver Queen had learned a lot in the years since the Queen’s Gambit had sunk.  About himself, about other people.  But none of that had really prepared him for Felicity.  And how she reinforce two related lessons.

One: timing was everything.  Two: his timing would always be shitty.

How else to explain that he had finally,  _finally_  proposed to Felicity an hour before the Palmer Technologies Christmas party?  A party they could not skip in order to celebrate privately?

It was simple and obvious: it was the fault of his inability to wait when he knew he should.  Although he had been waiting for months for things to be like how they were in Ivy Town, their last night there.  The night of souffles and his mother’s ring, already resized for Felicity’s finger.

And today … today had felt like that night.  So Oliver had just turned to Felicity and asked and … and she had said yes.

She had said yes, Oliver reminded himself, knowing he had one of those goofy smiles on his face, the type that made Digg smirk and Thea roll her eyes.  But he didn't’ care, because Felicity had said yes, with an equally-goofy smile.  And yeah, it sucked to have to share Felicity with everyone tonight, since the CEO would be in high demand at the party.  But when they came home, she would be all his.  Just like he was all hers.

But later couldn’t happen until they left the party, and to leave the party they had to leave the loft.  Oliver checked his watch and called upstairs, “It’s almost seven, Felicity.”

“Keep your shirt on, Queen.  Wait, on second thought …”

Oliver grinned as Felicity’s voice floated towards him, a sure sign she was already at the top of the stairs and on her way down.  “I don’t think me being shirtless fits with the dress code, but–”

The rest of his joke died on his lips when he saw Felicity.  Her messy up-do, her sky-high heels, her red lips that matched her short dress.

All of that would be enough to take his breath away.  But what captured all his attention and dissolved his hard-won equilibrium was the zipper that curved along her spine, around her hip, and down, forming a slit in the skirt of her dress and showing her soft, pale thigh.

HIs fingers immediately itched to play with the small silver tab that decorated the zipper.  And by play, he meant stroke her skin as he grasped the tab and slide it all the way up to the top.  Letting his fingers trail over all that the opening zipper revealed.  Getting her out of that dress and on top of him right the fuck now.

“Ooh, I can never decide if I like you better in a tux or shirtless,” Felicity said, her voice as bright and sparkling as she was.  She slid her arms around his waist, pressing up against him lightly.  “Maybe tonight–oh.”

“Felicity,” he gritted out, his hand latching onto her hip and rubbing against the zipper, “you can’t be surprised by that happening.”

Because his girlfriend–no, she was his  _fiancee_  now–because his fiancee was a troublemaking genius, she gave him a slow smile.  “No, not surprised.  Pleased.”  And then she moved even closer to him, her warmth surrounding him, her scent intoxicating him–

With all the strength and grace he had acquired since washing up on Lian Yu, Oliver spun them around, pressing Felicity against the door.  Her happy gasp made him smirk at her.  “Still pleased?” he asked her, not giving her a chance to respond before he kissed her, slowly and sensuously.

Although she certainly responded in her kiss.  Parting her lips, she deepened the kiss with a moan.  Her hands slid up his torso, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in towards her.  She squirmed against him, like she wanted to wrap one or both of her legs around him, but Oliver squeezed her hip with his hand.  If she did that, this would be all over–party be damned, he would throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed until late the next day.  This kiss would have to be enough to hold them until later.  

So he kept it slow, soft, intimate.  An exploration of her mouth, an unhurried meeting of their lips and tongues.  He let his thumb keep brushing over her hip, while his other hand cradled the back of her head, careful to not muss her hairstyle any more than necessary.  It was like he was falling into her, getting lost in the only woman he would kiss for the rest of his life.  

Those kinds of thoughts would have seemed like a jinx before tonight.  But Oliver knew it was just the simple truth.  By putting that ring on her finger, he had made that promise to Felicity–or just reaffirmed it, really.  He had kissed so many women before her–but he would kiss no one after her.  

And then Felicity lightly nipped his lip and Oliver was jerked away from his hazy, romantic thoughts and back to pure sexual heat.  He pressed against her harder, almost grinding against her, as he tilted her head back and gave as good as he got.  And then Felicity pulled away, panting, her eyes unfocused and her face flushed.  

“This stupid party.”  

Huffing out a laugh, Oliver dropped his forehead against her shoulder.  “My thoughts exactly.”  

Felicity ran her hand through his hair and laughed, too.  “Tonight is going to feel like an eternity.”  

“I know,” he said, brushing his nose along the line of her collarbone and dropping a soft kiss on her pulse point.  “But then we’ll come home and pick up where we left off.”  

“But that’s gonna be hours and hours away, Oliver,” Felicity said, her voice nearly a whine.  

“It’s all your fault with this dress,” he told her, letting both hands run over the zipper.  

Her lower lip jutted out.  “I regret my choices now.”  

That made him laugh harder and Oliver felt enough of the lust clearing to grin at her.  “I bet you do.”  

The slow, mournful nod of her head made him laugh again before kissing the tip of her nose.  “C’mon.  Sooner we get to the party and make the rounds, the sooner we can leave.”  

“I know when I’m being lied to,” Felicity said with a sigh, straightening up as Oliver stepped away.  “Because there is no ‘sooner’ tonight.  There’s only ‘eventually.’  ‘Finally.’  And ‘oh thank God now’.”  

“If it gets to be too much, you can drag me into a closet,” Oliver promised, smirking at her as he pulled on his overcoat and then held up her coat.  

“I should be so lucky,” she pouted before sliding her arms into the sleeves.  “If we’re still there at midnight, though, you better not be upset when I pull you into the CEO’s private bathroom.”  

For a moment, Oliver was reminded of two years ago.  When he was the CEO and he had entertained the idea of pulling Felicity into the very bathroom she was referring to.  Pulling her into the bathroom, locking the door, and then stripping her out of one of those tight, cutout-accented dresses.  Pulling her hair free of her ponytail and taking off her glasses and exploring her body with his lips and hands.  They had been fantasies he told himself would never come true and that she would never know about.  And then they had gotten together, and one night in Bali, he had confessed his CEO/EA daydreams to her–only for Felicity to admit to having the same fantasies.  

Oliver arched an eyebrow at Felicity.  “Do you really think I’d mind?”  

She opened her mouth, then blushed.  “No.  Definitely not going to mind, I know.”

“Good,” he said, leaning in to kiss her lightly, but with just a small spark of heat.  “Let’s go.”  

XXX

This party would never end.  It was like something out of Dante, some previously-undiscovered ring of hell that she had been consigned to, for some gruesome sin.  Perhaps not commenting her code enough or erasing all those parking tickets.  

Whatever it was, it was really, really bad.  Because how else to explain why she wasn’t naked with her fiance right now?  

God, she had a fiance.  She was engaged.  She, Felicity Smoak, was engaged.  To  _Oliver Queen_.

It didn’t feel real.  Not with all the people grabbing her hand to look at the ring, not with the requests to tell how it happened.  Not even with Oliver standing at her side, his hand very carefully avoiding the zipper on her dress.  

Because … because she just wanted to be alone with him, and this stupid party was keeping that from happening.  

It wasn’t just about the sex–well, okay, it was partly about the sex.  Felicity couldn’t deny that she really, really,  _really_  wanted to rip Oliver’s clothes off while he did the same to her, until the only thing either of them were wearing was the engagement ring on her finger.  And then she would run her hands all over his body, seeing how different it felt to touch him and know that he wanted to marry her.  

But being engaged didn’t feel real because there was just so much in her head and there was no way they had the time earlier for her to get any of it out.  Not with Oliver asking right after she got off the phone with the manufacturing plant in India and before she had to start getting ready for the party.  So now she had all of these thoughts and ideas and feelings and dreams–dreams she hadn’t even realized she had–and she wanted to share all of that with Oliver, and she couldn’t.  Not yet.  Not until they left this party.  And made love for the first time as an engaged couple.  

Priorities, you know.

Blowing out a breath, Felicity tried not to get too hung up on her crappy timing and focused back on listening to Oliver charm a few members of the Board of Directors, talking about his mayoral run.  She leaned in against him, savoring the warmth and comfort he provided.  Feeling like she was home, even in the middle of the top floor of Palmer Technologies.  

Wait.  What time was it?

As discreetly as she could, since she was a normal woman and not some ninja, Felicity managed to turn Oliver’s wrist enough so she could see his watch.  11:35, the dial read.  

It wasn’t midnight.  But she was tired of waiting.  Tired of not being alone with her fiance.  Tired of being surrounded by people, instead of alone with the man she loved, the man she was going to marry, the man that helped her be the woman she had never realized she could be.  

Felicity just wanted Oliver.  

“Excuse me,” she said to the people clustered around them, putting on her biggest, brightest smile.  “I’m afraid I need to borrow Oliver for a few moments.  Don’t worry, I’m not making a donation to his campaign.”  

There was quiet laughter from everyone but Oliver, who just gave her a knowing half-smirk.  Which made her even more determined to do this.  Linking her arm through his, Felicity tugged Oliver through the finally-dwindling crowd, pulling him towards her office.  

Once they were inside, Oliver’s hands went to her hips.  “You’re early.  It’s not midnight yet.”

“Is this you minding?” Felicity asked, wrapping her arms around him.  

Even in her darkened office, she could see Oliver’s smile.  It could have lit up the darkest night.  “Nope,” he said, moving her towards her bathroom.  “Just very ready for this.”  

“Me, too,” she said, pulling him down for a kiss.  

No matter how many times she kissed Oliver, each kiss was different.  Sure, there were certain categories–warm and loving, hot and dirty, sleepy, happy, dopey–wait, when did describing their kisses begin to sound like she was naming the Seven Dwarfs?  

Clearly, he was kissing her brain away.  But Felicity didn’t really care right now.  Just as long as he kept kissing her.  Kept touching her.  Kept loving her.  

And the best part was, she knew he would.  Even before he had proposed, Felicity knew that this was forever.  A story that wasn’t going to end.  

Felicity squinted as bright lights assaulted her eyes, before realizing that Oliver had gotten them into the bathroom and turned on the overhead light.  She couldn’t help grinning at him.  “So here we are.  In the CEO’s bathroom.”

He grinned back, leaning in towards her.  “Yep.”  He paused, his grin fading slightly.  “Are you sure about this?”  He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, before he continued.  “We can wait until we go home, do this whole bathroom fantasy another night …”  

“Nope,” Felicity said, reaching up to undo his bow tie.  The diamond ring flashed as she tugged at the cloth, momentarily distracting her.  And then she had the tie untied, and she could see Oliver’s throat, and she just had to lean in to pepper kisses over his skin.  

With a groan, Oliver relaxed against her, and she started unbuttoning his shirt.  “I have wanted this since two weeks after you made me your EA,” Felicity whispered against his skin.  “Before tonight, it was the most unrealistic fantasy I let myself have.”  

His big, warm hands lightly grasped the sides of her face, tilting her head back so she was looking up at him.  “And–and what was the most unrealistic fantasy you didn’t let yourself have?” he asked, his blue eyes huge and dark.  Because he knew her so well, he knew what she had left unsaid.  How she wanted him to ask.

Somehow, she managed to smile.  It was either smile or start crying.  “This.”  She held up her hand, seeing his eyes immediately land on the ring.  

And like that, Oliver was kissing her.  And she was kissing him back, and … and it was like everything made sense in her head, she could think and breathe and just be.  She was Felicity again.  His hands were everywhere and so were hers and yes.

“Felicity,” he muttered against her lips.  “I need to do something.”  

“Huh?” she asked, blinking at him as he took a step back.  

He gave her a quick grin, before kneeling in front of her.  

“Oliver, you already proposed, you don’t need to kneel noooowww … oh, God.”  

Dating–scratch that, being engaged to–a sex god meant she was often taken by surprise.  Like when he dropped to his knees in front of her and began inching up the zipper of her dress, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to her skin as the fabric parted.  

“Ohhhh …” she breathed out, her hands gripping his shoulders.  Letting him kiss his way up, shivering as his lips burned a path over her hip and then along the line of her spine.  She ended up facing the mirror, leaning her hands on the counter, with Oliver standing behind her.  Her dress was completely unzipped, hanging crookedly from her shoulders.  She breathed heavily, her eyes meeting Oliver’s in the mirror.  Watching as he finished undoing his shirt before pushing it and his tux jacket off, the clothes dropping to the floor.  

“Keep facing the mirror and take your clothes off,” he said, his voice low and dark and warm.  So warm, she felt like she was going to burn up.  

Felicity didn’t know it was possible to have all this: affection and teasing jostling up against lust and heat.  Love and friendship and partnership, mixed with desire and sexual tension and possession.  

Before Oliver, she had thought she was greedy, wanting to have it all.  Now she knew she hadn’t been greedy enough.  Because she had everything with him, and it was everything she deserved.  Everything she wanted.  

So she nodded and let her dress fall from her body.  Slipped off her bra and underwear, standing completely naked before him.  In just her heels and her engagement ring.  

And she realized that Oliver was greedy, too.  

His arms wrapped around her, pushing her torso forward and bringing her ass back against his pelvis.  “I love you,” he whispered in her ear, his voice so full of emotion that Felicity once again felt tears threaten.  

“I love you,” she told him, running her hands over his arms before pressing her hands against the smooth marble of the counter, on either side of the sink.  

Oliver’s hands drifted down her body, one settling on her hip as the other slid between her legs.  She gasped softly, spreading her legs and giving him more access.  They moaned nearly in unison and he pressed his hard cock against the crease of her ass.  “Felicity …”  

“We’ve had plenty of foreplay,” she said, rubbing back against him.  “Now, Oliver.”  

“Yes,” he groaned.  

And like that, he slid into her, filling her up, making everything real.  

Her eyes dropped to her hands, realizing that Oliver’s were on either side of hers.  Trembling, she slid her hands up to rest on top of his, her fingers entwining with his.  Feeling how right this was, loving the sight of their hands twisted together with his ring on her finger.  

As they moved together, Felicity lifted her eyes to the mirror.  Watching her own face, feeling the strange disconcerting emotions of watching her own face as Oliver thrusted, marveling at everything she could see in herself.  And then, her eyes met Oliver’s in the mirror.  

God, he was beautiful.  She knew all the weight he carried, the flaws in himself that he saw too well.  She could see those flaws, but more than that, she could see his strength, his light, all the amazing things about the man she was going to marry.  

And now all her thoughts started spilling out of her mouth.

“Oliver … I love you … so happy … you’re everything … my Oliver … oooh, so good … yes, yes, yes … don’t stop, don’t ever stop–”  

“Felicity,” he moaned.  She could feel her climax fluttering in her core, she was nearly there, she just needed something more …

“Ask–ask me again,” she stuttered out.  

She would expect Oliver to look confused, but he didn’t.  He knew what she needed, because he knew her, inside and out, and he still–he was going to–

“Marry me, Felicity.”  

Closing her eyes, Felicity let herself fall.  And the best part of falling was knowing that Oliver was falling with her, too.

XXX

The only sound in the bathroom was their shared heavy breathing.  Oliver let his face rest against the back of Felicity’s head, searching for some kind of calm.  He had no idea how they were going to recover enough to go back out to the party.  Maybe they could just stay here and hope everyone would get the hint and leave.  

Because the last thing he thought he could do right now was put his clothes on and go back to mingling like nothing had happened.  Like he and Felicity hadn’t just shared an experience that was more than just sex or even making love.  

There were no words for what had just happened.  No way to describe how he was feeling.  He just knew that this was everything he could have ever wanted.  Everything he had needed in the last eight years.  And now he had it.  All wrapped up in his Felicity.  

“Mmmmm,” she murmured softly, before she shakily pulled her hands away from his and flexed her fingers.  

“Okay?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Felicity nodded and turned around, wrapping herself around him.  He did the same, wondering if it was possible for them to hold on to each other tightly enough that they could become one.  That he could carry her with him, right next to his heart, so he would never feel lost or alone.  

“Love you,” she said softly, kissing his chest.  “So much.”  

“I love you, too,” he answered, smiling as he ran his hands slowly over her back.  

“Everything makes sense now,” she said, her voice still low and soft.  “Do you feel like that?  Ever since you asked me–the first time–it’s been like I didn’t know what to think, what to feel, but now–now I can think.”  

With a soft chuckle, Oliver lifted his head and looked down at her.  Delighting in her pink cheeks, in the extra sparkle in her eyes.  “If you’re able to think now, I’m doing something wrong.”  

She lightly slapped her hand against his chest, then let her hand rest on his pec, right over his heart.  “You know what I mean.  Don’t worry, you’re not losing your touch.”  

“Good,” he said, grinning at her.  

Shaking her head, Felicity’s eyes dropped to her hand on his chest.  As if she was doing this for the first time, she ran her fingers over his skin, skirting over his Bratva tattoo, following the line of a scar, tracing his pec.  

“Felicity?” he asked, wondering what she was thinking.  

Her finger slowly traced a heart over the spot where his actual heart was located, and then her hand flattened against his chest.  She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.  “This is all mine.  You’re like some unexplored territory that I can plant my flag in.  Because … you’re mine.”  

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat.  He actually felt his heart squeeze in his chest, feeling too much to know how to react.  And then, he lifted his hand to mirror hers, drawing a heart and then covering her heart with his hand.  

She gave him a smile that was so full of contentment and love that he just  _had_  to kiss her.  Because nothing else mattered in this moment except for them.  

Because they were going to get married.

End.


End file.
